1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is memory systems and in particular analog memory systems.
2. Prior Art
The most pertinent prior art in analog memory systems is charge transfer devices such as charge coupled devices and bucket brigade devices and is characterized by the art cited in the parent application and in the art cited herein.